nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Akana
Akana is a deity worshiped mostly by Humans on the world of Goric in the Emeron campaign. Teachings Akana is a deity of law and order. He is the deity of choice for most nobility and elites in society. While other churches are allowed in the Kingdom of Emeron, Akana is the State Religion there and has a massive amount of influence. In the Holy Empire of Wilaria, worship of any god other than Akana is outlawed. Major tenants are strict adherence to tradition and obedience of the wise. Akana’s holy symbol is a stylized ankh. Followers tend to offer prayers weekly at established churches and are taught the obedience to those of greater station or rank keep society orderly and happy and that reward for a life of true devotion is given after death. Akana’s churches vary based on their location. In richer or larger settlements they can be grand stone edifices while in smaller or more rural areas they may be more modest wooden structures. His church is the most inclined to work with the nobility and rulers of various nations as his teachings coincide with the interests of the rulers (namely, keeping the people orderly and obedient.) Many crusades are started in his name, both against monster races as well as other human nations, each crusade leader claiming to truly understand Akana’s will. His church is one of the largest and well established in the world and most human nations pay homage to him in some form or another. Members of Akana’s clergy tend to dress in white robes. The higher their station the more fancy and gilded the robes will be. Akana’s chosen weapons are a Mace or a Longsword. Appearance Akana is depicted as a muscular man with a long white beard in robes but armed with a longsword. It is said that this shows his wisdom but also his willingness to use force to impose a right and proper order. Church Structure The Church of Akana is the official state religion of the Kingdom of Emeron It has churches in all major cities and the church assigns chaplains to all lords from this church. It’s teachings of obedience, law and order understandably appeal to the rulers of the realm. Ranks -Acolyte: A novice or neophyte who has sworn to dedicate themselves to Akana. -Brother/Sister: A fully sworn and trained member of the faith. This is usually the rank that will be assigned as a lesser lord's chaplain or serve under a higher rank in a larger church. They may lead a church in a small town or village. -Father/Mother: A recognized leader in the church. At this rank a cleric will serve as chaplain for a baron or lead a church in a larger settlement. They will often have at least one or two brothers or sisters assigned to them to assist. -High Father/Mother: An acknowledged senior leader in the church. At this rank a cleric may be assigned as the chaplain to a duke or lead a church in a major city. They will have several of the faithful to serve them. The Royal Chaplain is also of this rank. -Council of The Holy: a special trio of High Fathers/Mothers who select a new Allfather when necessary, otherwise they serve as normal. Traditionally one is otherwise in charge of all matters in Emeron City, one is in charge of all matters for the Kingdom of Emeron's churches outside Emeron City and one is the Royal Chaplain. Technically they rank no higher than a normal High Father or High Mother, they are often granted additional respect for their positions. -All Father/Mother: This is the rank of the leader of all the clerics of Akana. Usually one region or kingdom will have it's own Allfather. For instance there is an Allfather for Emeron, and an Allfather for many of the nations in the Eastern Realms as well. Church Design The churches are large impressive affairs whenever able, focused on the magnificence of Akana. Clergy teach from an elevated Dias, to show their higher status in the eyes of Akana and authority over the people. When in attendance, Nobility will often have seats upon the dais, but never a commoner or non clergy. Holy Knights of the Ankh This is the church of Akana’s military arm. They are often deployed when a holy mission is called for. They are small in number due to the church's ability to call upon the forces of the assembled nobles when truly in need. As a result the Holy Knights will often take a commanding role among a force of commoners or a local nobles military rather than a large force of them riding out themselves. It’s estimated that there are only a couple thousand Holy Knights of the Ankh in total throughout all of Emeron. In other nations, such as the Holy Empire of Wilaria, the number is far larger. Category:Emeron Category:Gods